


A Christmas Surprise

by xscarletspeedstress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Christmas, F/M, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Westallen Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscarletspeedstress/pseuds/xscarletspeedstress
Summary: It's Barry and Iris' first Christmas as a married couple, however there is a slight problem.





	1. A Change Of Plans

It was five days before Christmas and all of Central City have been decked out in holiday decor. From downtown to the suburbs, green wreaths hung on every lamp posts and bright colourful lights were on all the buildings. Everyone is in the holiday spirit...except for Barry. The young speedster nervously paces around S.T.A.R. Labs with one thought on his mind,  _ I forgot. _ Oh yes, Bartholomew Henry Allen, a man capable of remembering just about anything, forgot to book a flight to Rovaniemi for himself and Iris. 

Since the beginning of September, Barry showed subtle hints about the trip. From placing magazines of the town in every corner of their home, to cooking a traditional Finnish dinner on Halloween. By Thanksgiving, he told Iris that they were going to Rovaniemi for the holidays and already booked a hotel. It was going to be the perfect Christmas gift to his wife, travelling to a town that is well-known for their year round holiday theme, and seeing the Northern Lights! However, those plans were shattered when Barry forgot to book the flight.

“Hey man, you’ve been walking back and forth for a solid hour. You okay?” Cisco asked while entering the Cortex.

“I forgot to book plane tickets to Finland!” Barry blurted out, “How am I going to tell Iris? She was looking forward to this all week!”

“Oh c’mon, Bear!  It’s only December 20, I’m sure there are plenty of flights left.”

Cisco picks up a tablet next to Barry and pulls up the C.C. Airlines schedule on the big screen.

“See Bear? The next plane to Rovaniemi is on… JANUARY 5TH?!”

Barry sighs, hitting his forehead on the table.  _ Of course the next flight is after New Years, _ he thought. Cisco places a hand on his friend, giving him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure Iris will understand,” he says.


	2. Disappointing News

After his chat with Cisco, Barry lays on the couch with so many thoughts running through his mind. How is he going to tell Iris? This was going to be their first Christmas together as a married couple, and he blew it! Barry looks over to his side, seeing the already packed luggage by their bedroom door. “Maybe I could go back in time?” he mutters. Just then, the sound of keys broke his train of thought… it was his wife. She came through the door carrying shopping bags filled with holiday decorations and wrapping paper. 

“Bear? Can you help me out? I think I went a little overboard,” Iris said.

Barry immediately ran to his wife, carrying her and the shopping bags with ease. He sets Iris on a couch, while placing the bags of decorations next to her, and the rest were beside the unwrapped gifts on the dining table.  _ The benefits to marrying a speedster _ , Iris thought and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. 

“Thanks for saving me, babe.” 

“Always.” Barry said with a smile. He picks up a stocking from a bag and zipped over to the fireplace, “Now, let’s get some decorating started!”

***

From ceiling to floor, every room in the loft have been beautifully decorated in tinsels and hollies. Barry hung mistletoe by the entrance, while Iris finished stringing lights around the tree. After about twenty minutes of decorating, their home looks ready for Christmas. The couple sat in front of the fireplace, and listened to classic holiday tunes in silence.

“Is everything alright?” Iris asked worriedly. Barry would always sing along to these songs, and begging her to join him. However, this time  he’s been very quiet. She wraps her arm around her husband, giving him a comforting hug, “If there’s something bothering you, tell me.”

Barry looks over at his wife and sighs. He knew he couldn’t hide this from her any longer.  The moment that he had been dreading has happened. Gosh, if only he hadn’t forgotten.

“Iris,” he began, “Remember that trip to Finland we’re going to?”

“Yeah! I’m so excited! I packed our bags this morning. What about it?”

“Well...you see. I...I forgot to book the flight.” 

Silence.  _ She’s mad at me _ , Barry thought. He looks over to his wife, waiting for a reaction. 

“Barry...” she says, “I understand. You’ve been very busy saving Central City, and working overtime at the precinct. Of course, you would forget. It’s alright.”

“Aren’t you disappointed? I had everything planned...except for the plane tickets.”

Iris smiles and lets out a giggle, “I am a little sad that we’re not going, but we’re still together for Christmas. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She plants a kiss on Barry lips and pulling him into a warm embrace. Yes, she was looking forward to the trip, but spending time with the man she loves is the perfect Christmas gift for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> A WestAllen fanfic for my Tumblr secret santa, xswestallen.


End file.
